haruhifandomcom-20200223-history
The Sigh of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 5
Key events * The SOS Brigade continue with their movie-making endeavor. * Nagato takes the Brigade to a garden behind her house where stray cats gather. * After Haruhi leaves, the cat, now known as Shamisen begins to talk to Kyon, Nagato, Mikuru and Itsuki. * They attempt to come up with a plan to make Haruhi realize the movie is just fiction, so that the fiction and reality will not mesh. * Both Mikuru and Itsuki express their mutually exclusive views on the nature of Haruhi Suzumiya; when discussing it with Nagato, she states that both of them believe the other to be false in order to ensure their own existence. She also states it is impossible to discern what is in fact true about their origins, nor is it possible to confirm anything she herself is saying is true either. * Kyon eventually decides to make Haruhi record a disclaimer which plays over the credits, where she states "The movie is fiction" etc. * Kyon discovers his plan has worked, and everything is back to normal. * Kyon tells Haruhi that Yuki, Mikuru, and Itsuki are an alien, time traveler, and esper, respectively, but Haruhi doesn't believe him. Summary Characters *Haruhi Suzumiya *Kyon *Mikuru Asahina *Yuki Nagato *Kunikida *Taniguchi *Tsuruya *Shamisen Trivia *This episode was the 24th episode broadcast for Season 2, but was the fourteenth and final new episode. *This episode begins mid-conversation, with Yuki answering the question Haruhi asked at the previous episode's end. *The disclaimer Kyon asks Haruhi to record is based on the real "all persons fictitious disclaimer", which appears in films to avoid the possibility of legal action. *The film's title appears before the film's credits begin in this episode, and not in "Episode 00" itself. *In the scene where Mikuru discusses her views about Haruhi to Kyon, Tsuruya is seen eavesdropping in the background. *A person who appears to be Itsuki Koizumi is seen unconscious on the street after the talk with Kyon on the bridge, soon after Itsuki complains of fatigue and stress. *The scene at the end of this episode where Kyon tells Haruhi about Aliens, Time Travelers, and ESPers immediately follows the scene, at the end of "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Part 6", where he says he will tell her such things. *While leaving the viewing room after watching the completed film for the first time, Kyon recalls a group of people in clothing styles that are common in fantasy worlds in fiction. A common world setting of people transported to another world in Japanese novels is the High Fantasy medieval type world. The clothes of the people who were seen throughout the school by Kyon matches the style of those usually found in that genre. Kyon found out they were not part of any program in the school's cultural festival. Some viewers speculate that they are sliders. They went unnoticed due to the fact that the school was in the middle of preparations for the Cultural Festival and such bizarre behavior and clothing would not be so out of place during that period of time. es:El Suspiro de Haruhi Suzumiya Parte 5 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2